I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way
by xrecklessandbravex
Summary: ATL are on tour and everything has been great; except for Alex. He doesn't want the girls - or the boys. He only wants jack. But will a moment on stage change everything the younger boy has believed? Will one kiss bring them together, or tear them apart? Well you have to read on and see! :) I will continue if you guys say I should :) so let me know please!


**Prologue**  
All Time Low are on tour and so far everything has been great; meeting fans, doing interviews, making people happy, and definitely getting girls; except for Alex. Sure he was glad to meet fans and make them happy, and he loved doing interviews. But things weren't always looking up for him. No, he didn't get the girls like the other members did. Not because girls didn't like him - in fact they were always falling at his feet- but because he didn't want those girls back. He didn't like girls because, well... He was gay.

Yes. There are many boys falling at his feel too, believe it or not. But he didn't want any of them either. There was only one thing he wanted. And that was his best friend for years, and the guitarist in the band, the lady's man; Jack Barakat. And sadly... Jack didn't want him back. Or so both Alex and Jack thought. Yes, Jack will gladly ditch a girl to help Alex out when he sees his best friend upset. And yes, he'd gladly hang out with Alex over any girl. And he did have small feeling for Alex.

But you see, Jack gets most of the girls. He wants the girls, but only for the sex really. But Jack is always really affectionate towards Alex.

Will Alex make Jack realise who it really is that he wants? Will a kiss change things? If not, will one night change everything?

**Chapter 1**  
"Wow, it's nice to be back in our hometown." Alex said into the mic. The crowd cheered, and Jack laughed. "I'm glad too. That means I can visit your mom later." he winked to the crowd and Alex laughed. "Sorry bro, but you can't have my mom. But you can have me instead." the girls in the crowd screeched at the top of their lungs as Jack made his way over to Alex. "Oh is that right?"

Alex's heart was pounding, knowing what was coming next. All he could do is nod, giving a little smile. Jack grabbed Alex's chin with one hand, wrapping his other arm around his waist. He leaned a bit to be close to the mic so the crown could hear him. "So you wouldn't mind if I had you right here?" Alex didn't even have time to answer because Jack was already leaning in. The girls were yelling a mix of "Jalex!" and "I knew it!" as their faces got closer.

Finally, Jack placed his lips on Alex's, running his tongue along Alex's lip. Before Alex got to welcome Jack's tongue into his mouth, Jack pulled away grinning. He walked back to his side and took the mic.

"Alright, calm down you crazy perverts! This song is called Dear Maria." the band started playing but Alex wasn't really paying attention to what he was singing and playing. He didn't have to, he knew it all off by heart anyway. But he just couldn't stop thinking of the feeling of Jack's lips on his. He really just wanted to run off and cry, but he held himself together.

When they finished the last song Alex spoke to the crowd once more. "Thank you all for coming out to watch and support us. We love every single one of you. Have a great day!" the crowd cheered for the last time as the band made their way off stage. Alex got rid of his guitar as fast as he could and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door immediately.

He locked himself in the last big stall and sat on the toilet, bringing his knees to his chest. He couldn't bear another minute of everything that happen and he cried his little heart out. He hated himself for being in love with his best friend. "This is all my fault," he murmured. "I knew what was gonna happen, yet I said it anyways. I'm so stupid." he sniffled as he heard the door open.

_'I thought I locked that'_ he thought. "Alex," called Zack. "It's me. I got the key. I saw you rush in here and I was worried." Alex opened the stall and Zack came in, locking it again. They both slid to the floor as Alex cried some more.

"Wh-where's Jack?" Zack sighed. Yes, he knew about everything. "He's uh..." Alex looked at the floor. "With some strange girl," he whispered. "sh-should've known." Zack put his arm around Alex, rubbing his arm. "He didn't even see you. I didn't want him to worry so I told him you had just gone to the bathroom. You know if he saw the state you were in, he would be here right now. I just didn't think it was good for you to see him now."

Alex leaned his head on Zack's big shoulder. "I'm so glad I have you. I don't know what I would do without you." Zack laughed. "I'm sure you'd live. But I'm glad I can help. I love you bro, and I want you to be okay in the end. I want to help. If that means sitting on dirty bathroom floors while you soak my shirt with tears and numb my legs from practically sitting on me, then so be it." Alex looked up at Zack to see him smiling. "Sorry about that. But thanks."

They sat there for another few minutes as Alex composed himself. Zack stood up, holding his hand out. "Let's go to the bus. You should get some rest." Alex took his hand, nodding. They made their way for the bus and Alex held on to Zack as tight as he could. _'I hope jack will soon realize how much he really means to me' _Alex thought. Zack sighed. _'man what a long day'_ he thought.

**AN:**  
So yes, this is a jalex. So yeah, that means they will be doing stuff, and they will be together. But I don't like stories where they date right away and everything is perfect. There will be problems along the way. That's how good stories are made. So please be patient with this story. It will be good, I promise. Comments would be lovely. Ideas and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
